


first time

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Yuri helps Phichit start his first birthday in Detroit out right.





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> late, as always, but... happy birthday, phichit-kun!!

His first thought when he was awake enough to _have_ a thought was that Yuri was already out of bed. He laid in bed, staring at Yuri's messy, empty bed, and decided that this had never happened in all the time they'd been living together. He wondered if there was something special about today that he'd forgotten.

Then, he realized that it was his birthday.

He'd video chatted with his family last night. It had been eight in the morning of this birthday there, and the evening before in Detroit. Somehow, he felt like his birthday was already over, then. After all, his family would have probably already finished dinner at home. Maybe. The whole day was over where he was supposed to be.

There was a crash from the kitchen, and Phichit blinked. He couldn't help smiling. Yuri was making breakfast?!

That would probably be worth getting up for, then.

He went to the bathroom and as he washed his hands, he looked himself in the eye in the mirror. He was going to have a good day, he was going to have a good day, he was going to have a good day!

Phichit went out to their small kitchen to find Yuri hunched over the plates. He peeked over the counter and grinned. "Omurice?" he asked eagerly.

"Well," Yuri shrugged, looking sheepish. Yuri always looked so cute in the morning before he combed his hair! "Since it's your first birthday away from home... I wanted to do something special for you, but my repertoire..."

Phichit laughed. Yuri was always downplaying the things he could do. "But I like omurice! You even drew a hamster in ketchup on it!"

Yuri flushed, putting the plate in front of Phichit. He came around to sit next to him, carrying two mugs. He set Phichit's down next to him, and winked. "It's probably not sweet enough..."

Smirking, Phichit picked up his tea. "Eh, I'm getting used to it." He took a sip. At least Yuri made it strong, and he added some spice, so it was close to how Phichit would have made it.

Yuri sipped his coffee as he poked his fork into his omurice. On his, he drew a little Vicchan. 

"Thanks, Yuri," Phichit said quietly as he dug into his breakfast. He could tell Yuri was watching him, but he didn't say anything right away. Phichit grinned, and winked at Yuri. "I'm glad my birthday is in the offseason! That means no training diet, right? Let's pig out for dinner!"

Yuri smiled. "Sure, why not? Is there... anything else you want for your birthday?"

"Mm," Phichit pondered. "Can I ask for anything?" he teased.

Yuri sighed. "Anything _within reason_ , sure."

"I really wanna go to that amusement park Ketty was telling us about! Ah... but even though the season is over, we still have stinky classes..." Phichit made a face.

Yuri smiled at him indulgently. "Once classes are over... um, I forget when the Stars on Ice Tokyo show is, so probably after that, too?"

"Mm, I wish I was going!" Phichit sighed, putting his head on Yuri's shoulder. Phichit was more tactile than Yuri, or maybe Yuri was just way too Japanese, but lately he was more open to Phichit's touches. Even just a few months ago, Yuri might have stiffened when Phichit did something like this.

Instead, he put his arm around Phichit. "Yeah, me, too. Maybe next year!"

"I hope so!" Phichit grinned. "Ok, so we'll go the amusement park... what was it, Cedar something? Cedar Rapids?" That didn't sound right...

"Cedar Point," Yuri corrected him gently. "It's in Ohio. Maybe we can get Ketty and her girlfriend to come with us and drive."

"Ooh, like a double date vacation!" Phichit smirked.

"Whatever," Yuri ruffled Phichit's hair, rolling his eyes.

"I'll let you call me Victor in bed," Phichit purred, batting his eyelashes comically at Yuri.

"Shut up!" Yuri laughed, turning red. 

He would like that, though!

Phichit smiled as he raised his fork. "Yuri... what was your first birthday away from home like?" he asked quietly.

"Mm, well, my birthday is at the end of November. Celestino-sensei had scheduled a bunch of smaller competitions for me, hoping to up my profile. That's what you've got to look forward to next season with your senior debut, too," Yuri winked at him. "I was getting ready for the Japanese Nationals, oh, and the Japanese Skating Federation invited me to the NHK Trophy. I think I either had a competition on my birthday or right before. I didn't remember it until my mother called me." He shrugged. "I noticed it more at New Years. The way they celebrate it here is so different than at home..." Yuri took a deep breath and then he smiled at Phichit.

Phichit edged over and put his head down on Yuri's shoulder again. He could understand that... He and Yuri celebrated it together, so it wasn't so bad, but. "Yuri. Buy me a hamster!" he childishly demanded.

"Eh? Another one?" Yuri started.

Phichit looked up at Yuri with his cutest puppy-dog expression. Yuri was incapable of resisting. "It's my birthday!"

Yuri shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. _Another_ one, then."

"Yay!" Phichit kissed Yuri's cheek quickly. "Thank you!"

Yuri flushed and he was eyeing Phichit suspiciously, but he just smiled. "Happy Birthday, Phichit-kun."

"Thanks!" Phichit beamed, and shoveled more omurice into his mouth.


End file.
